


Black Cat

by Likedeadends



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Smoking, Threesome, no discussion beforehand, pre established johnyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likedeadends/pseuds/Likedeadends
Summary: Lucas didn't realize what he was signing up for when he offered to star in Johnny Suh's film project.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> please mind the tags with this one! I'm not sure it would be considered dubious consent but i added the tag anyways because nothing is really discussed with lucas before things happen. also added the humiliation tag just bc johnyong are a little mean. okay proceed if that's good with you and you're over 18

“You’re an idiot, baby.” Taeyong says, kneeling on the floor beside Lucas and cupping his cheek. Lucas smiles mirthlessly, one hand pressed desperately to the wound in his stomach and the other holding onto Taeyong’s arm. 

“Only for you,” Lucas grits out, eyes slipping shut. 

Taeyong cries, falling into Lucas’s chest, hands gripping fiercely wherever they fall, as if that can bring Lucas back, undo the damage of the last showdown. His sobs are loud and wet right in Lucas’s ear. 

“And scene!” Comes Johnny’s familiar voice, immediately ending the dramatics before him. 

Taeyong takes a second to sit up, nuzzles just below Lucas’s ear with a whisper of “Good take, baby,” and then he’s up and fixing the wrinkles in his shirt. 

“How was that, boss man?” Taeyong asks, looking completely unaffected. 

Lucas is still laying on the ground trying to recover from the shock of heatheatheat and then nothing. How quickly Taeyong switches himself between characters; the nonchalance with which he flirts with Lucas. /Real/ Lucas, not the character he’s playing. 

When he sent a message to Johnny on Discord about taking the male protagonist lead for this film project, he really hadn’t expected any of this. Mostly, he hadn’t expected Taeyong.

“It was good, Yong. Go change. I think we could get the funeral scene in today if we’re quick enough.” Johnny uses this special sort of voice when he talks to Taeyong. Lucas hasn’t really gotten to the bottom of their dynamic and he’s not really sure he cares to. 

He relaxes on the ground after hearing Johnny mention the funeral. The great thing about being the dead hero is he gets a little break for that one. He hears Taeyong leave, but doesn’t hear Johnny follow. He squints an eye open and finds the director looming over him. 

“Good work, Lucas. I know your resume was a little thin, but I was right taking a chance on you.” He crouches next to Lucas, a mirror of Taeyong from earlier. And just like Taeyong before him, Johnny’s placing a hand on Lucas’s cheek, touching gently. 

This is something else Lucas has simply come to accept. Johnny is… well… Johnny. He’s a bit eccentric and a lot hands on, but he’s easy on the eyes and Lucas can tell he means no harm. Instead of worrying about it he just smiles invitingly. 

“Thanks, boss man.” His own imitation of Taeyong there. 

“Sure thing, leading man. Go get yourself cleaned up. The fake blood was cheap so you know it’s gonna stain.” And, just like Taeyong, Johnny is there and gone. Though at least when he stands he offers a hand to Lucas to help him up as well. 

\--

They’re filming “on location,” at their university. In the theater. Lucas isn’t exactly sure how much this feature is going to further his career, but he’s enjoying the friends he’s making and the excuse to be out of the dorm room when Hendery puts a sock on the door. 

Given they’re in the theater there are dressing rooms. Sort of. It’s more like one big locker room for the men and one for the women. Johnny’s film was meant to just be Taeyong and Lucas’s characters, so the dressing room is mostly private, just the two of them in the mornings and then rotating between them throughout the day. 

It’s a rare occurrence for them to both be in at the same time because Lucas tries to give Taeyong privacy and then hopes for the same in return. He feels strange being shy, it’s just that sometimes Taeyong looks at him like he wants to /eat him/ and it’s more than a little terrifying. 

Today, though, with the blood drying on his skin and Johnny forcing Taeyong into an outfit change, Lucas finds himself in the dressing room with Taeyong. 

Which is fine. Totally fine. Taeyong is a nice guy. He’s just also devastatingly beautiful, the kind that could ruin Lucas’s whole life with a well timed simper. 

“Hey, baby,” He starts when Lucas walks inside. He’s sitting at the mirror, glowing under the fluorescents, looking primed to kill in his all black suit. The budget for the movie didn’t really allot for a makeup specialist so Taeyong has been doing both his and Lucas’s throughout the shooting. Lucas feels like the canary, Taeyong the coalmine. “Does my eyeliner look okay?” 

He looks at Lucas through the mirror, then turns over his shoulder and meets his eyes directly. Lucas, for all his lacking knowledge of makeup, just nods a little dumbly. Taeyong is gorgeous, his makeup could be nonexistent and he’d command a room. He looks pleased enough with Lucas’s reaction and turns back around, searching for something else on the counter. 

“Gonna take the messy shirt off?” Taeyong’s voice comes drifting back again, reminding Lucas that he is standing in the middle of the tile floor, halfway to his locker, and just… staring. He nods again and wills his feet to move forward, out of the siren’s gaze. 

Normally he would just change in there, but he’s gotta clean his stomach off (the blood is dried now and getting itchy) and Taeyong is next to the only sink in the big room and Lucas really can’t fathom being half naked next to Taeyong. He grabs his t-shirt and makes to head for the bathroom, only to hear Taeyong tsking softly. 

“Oh, I don’t get a show?” It’s the same tone of voice he uses when he’s in character, ever the seducer. College has really done a number on Lucas’s sexual identity. 

He risks everything turning back to Taeyong, heart pounding. “Well, uh, Johnny needs you on set so…” 

Taeyong just laughs, a soft trill that lights the room. He waves Lucas off, a clear dismissal. Lucas takes the opportunity and runs with it, though he can’t help thinking he hears Taeyong saying something as the door closes behind him: ‘Maybe next time.’ 

\-- 

When it’s Lucas’s turn to do another solo scene, he always wonders what version of Johnny will be waiting for him. Sometimes he is visibly high strung from coffee intake and a few good scenes, and sometimes he is a little snappier, clearly worried about his deadlines and deciding to let a freshman play the main character. 

For today, Lucas has styled himself based on a text he got from Taeyong (yes they do have each other’s contact information, yes it does make Lucas nervous). He dug an old band t-shirt from the back of his closet (The Misfits-- thanks dad) and borrowed Hendery’s leather jacket after promising to do laundry for a month if anything happened to it. He stands before Johnny in the combined effort of his entire friend group; boots from Sicheng, earrings from Yuta, his own jeans because the only person he could imagine sharing with successfully was Johnny himself. 

Taeyong painstakingly swept Lucas’s hair back earlier, fingers careful with a comb and applying just the right amount of product so things weren’t caked up. He brushed the slightest tint of red on Lucas’s lips and a little eyeshadow on his lids, but mostly seemed to touch Lucas’s face with bare hands for a good ten minutes before making a satisfied noise and sending him on his way. 

Johnny looked pleased enough with the final product, clapping his hands together and beckoning Lucas forward for a closer look. “This’ll do.” He says after a very thorough up and down. 

The scene itself isn’t anything exciting, Lucas is just meant to brood on the sidewalk, smoking a cigarette and angsting over Taeyong leaving him behind. 

The cameras start rolling and Lucas drums up the best angst he can. He is pretty impressed with himself when he puts the cigarette between his lips and manages to get the lighter to hold a flame on his first try (he spent the whole night practicing with Hendery). He lights the cigarette and proceeds to pace on the sidewalk, muttering his lines to himself and going back and forth between the cigarette and his cell phone.

He doesn’t feel great about this scene. He doesn’t smoke so the cigarette feels awkward between his fingers and he’s trying his hardest not to cough the few times he accidentally inhales the smoke into his lungs rather than just holding it in his mouth for a couple of seconds. 

He can sense frustration radiating off Johnny from behind the camera. He expects it when he hears “cut!” 

“Everyone take five,”Johnny orders. ‘Everyone,’ is their measly crew of two other people. Lucas can tell he is not included in the ‘everyone’ this time around. He’s caught in Johnny’s unwavering gaze. 

“Lucas, do you smoke?” 

Lucas weighs the pros and cons of lying here, but he knows the truth is obvious and Johnny is just being nice by asking. He shakes his head. Johnny laughs. 

“I can tell.” He doesn’t sound angry when he says it. In fact, he’s gentle when he takes the half burnt out cigarettes from Lucas’s hand and stubs it out in the ashtray. “Listen, normally I would just cut this part out, but there’s some symbolism I’m going for here so I need you to try a little harder, okay?” 

That stings a bit. Johnny has been nothing but encouraging to Lucas thus far. Never a bad note to give aside from minding the markers and not putting his back to the camera too much. 

“I’ve smoked a little weed,” Lucas offers, hoping that would help the situation. It’s a little different, though he can’t explain how. LIke there’s something grittier with the cigarette. He doesn’t get the satisfaction. 

Johnny looks at him for a long second and then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of his own, withdrawing a cig and lighting it between his lips like it’s nothing. 

“You just have to relax a little. You look so stiff.” Johnny takes a drag from the cigarette, visibly melts with his exhale, smoke passing the part of his lips in delicate little curls. He paints quite the picture like that, almost comparable to Taeyong with the tempting glisten of his lower lip. 

Lucas takes a breath and ignores that train of thought. 

“You know how to shotgun?” Johnny asks after another inhale and exhale. Lucas furrows his brows but nods. He and Hendery fucked around and tried that a couple times at a party, mostly spurred on by the crowd cat calling them. It made sense with weed, though. He can’t really imagine Johnny is offering that…

“Good. C’mere.” Johnny’s hand comes up, curling around the back of Lucas’s neck and coaxing him forward. Lucas goes, lips parting in equal parts shock and compliance. His hands flounder awkwardly for a minute before he settles on Johnny’s shoulders just for stability sake. 

It occurs to him, when their lips are less than a centimeter apart, that Johnny has not taken another drag from the cigarette. There’s just shared breath between them and then Johnny closes that last bit of distance and they are not shotgunning, they are kissing. 

It’s not as strange as Lucas might have imagined. Maybe that’s because of all the furtive touches and lingering gazes. Maybe because Johnny is sexy and tall enough to manhandle Lucas a little if he wanted to. Maybe because Lucas is running on negative sleep and days of unresolved sexual tension. 

He melts, licks into Johnny’s mouth seeking out smoke that isn’t there, just a lingering taste. Johnny responds with a soft sound of encouragement, his other hand curling around Lucas’s hip, slipped underneath his shirt. 

It’s a lot. Lucas is caught between wanting to press for more and pull away because five minutes had definitely come and gone and he wasn’t trying to put on a show for anyone else. 

Johnny makes the decision for him, parting to press their foreheads together and shoot Lucas a very self-satisfied grin. “There. Now try again.” 

And then he’s gone again. Behind the safety of the camera and between two rather unsurprised looking crewmembers. 

\--

Lucas goes back to the dressing room in a daze. Shooting went a lot better after The Johnny Incident and they ran through the rest of the content for the night efficiently. Johnny sent Lucas back to his dressing room without any extra fuss and Lucas was forced to wonder if that was some elaborate daydream. 

He sits himself in the dressing room chair without any grace, just looking at himself in the mirror and contemplating his tiny freshman existence. 

“Hey, pretty,” Ah, and then there’s Taeyong. Lucas straightens, looks over at him in wonder because he hadn’t noticed him when he walked in. “What happened to your makeup, hm?” 

Lucas searches for the words but he’s not really sure himself. What did happen? How does he explain that to Taeyong? 

Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Taeyong doesn’t seem to want an answer. He steps behind Lucas, looking at him through the mirror, and hums as he cards his fingers through Lucas’s hair. It’s always felt nice to Lucas when Taeyong does this. He lets his thoughts wander away for a second, closing his eyes and settling into Taeyong’s touch. 

“Long day, baby?” He says it airily, again not really looking for an answer. Lucas has gotten used to that too, that ‘baby’ and the way Taeyong sometimes talks just to fill empty spaces. “Bet you did well.” 

Lucas just lets it be. It’s been a weird day, more than long. Taeyong might set his heart racing but at least it’s familiar. 

“Here, let me fix your lipstick before you go home. Wouldn’t want you walking around like this.” That’s familiar, too. Taeyong likes to dote from time to time, it reminds Lucas that he is a few years younger. It’s nice. Makes him feel cared for in a way he hasn’t since leaving home. 

Then something happens out of the ordinary and Lucas wonders if he’s having another daydream. Taeyong settles his weight in Lucas’s lap, straddled across his hips and coming close to his face. 

Lucas blinks his eyes open and finds he can think of nothing to do but stare. He’s been this close to Taeyong before, sure, just not like this. Not in private, without a camera and stage notes telling them to act this way. Taeyong looks unaffected though, pulling out a makeup wipe and running it across Lucas’s mouth. 

A part of him mourns the loss of the very faint traces of Johnny. 

“Such a pretty mouth…” Taeyong says, and Lucas is definitely dreaming. Everything from the past few days could not have been leading up to this moment. “You should say thank you when someone compliments you.” Taeyong chides when Lucas just continues staring. 

“Thank you…” He says, for lack of anything better to say in its place. It’s true, his mother raised him to be polite and accept compliments. Taeyong didn’t seem to have ulterior motives. Maybe he was just being extra attentive to his role as stand-in makeup tech. 

“Better,” Taeyong moves the wipe away, pins Lucas with a look and then sighs, long sufferingly. “I don’t think I can make it anymore clear what I want from you, baby.” It’s that voice again, the one that is expecting no response, almost like Lucas isn’t there at all. “‘M gonna kiss you, okay?” 

And, yeah, Lucas is definitely in the midst of some hyper realistic dream because no way is there a second gorgeous man pulling him in for a kiss on the same day. 

Except it doesn’t feel like a dream when their mouths meet. Where kissing Johnny had a certain roughness, the scratch of stubble coming in and big hands settled wherever they felt like it, kissing Taeyong felt more soft at the edges. He went slow, tangling his fingers into the hair he just brushed out. 

Lucas makes the first sound, high in the back of his throat when Taeyong nips at his lower lip, then licks over it like an apology. If this is a dream, Lucas hopes he never wakes up. He is just gripping the taper of Taeyong’s waist and following Taeyong’s lead in hopes he won’t go vanishing again. 

All good things, though… 

“Hey, get your hands off my star.” Comes a voice, laced with amusement and a lot closer than Lucas would have expected. Would have liked, even. 

It’s Johnny, appearing out of absolutely nowhere. Lucas jumps, attempts to pull away from Taeyong and start spouting some bullshit about rehearsing, about working on their chemistry, about Taeyong just doing a really thorough job. It doesn’t even occur to him that he shouldn’t need to make excuses. 

Taeyong is quicker, much more composed. He leans back a little, batting his lashes at Johnny and grinning lazily. 

“How’s that fair, baby?” He questions and Lucas tries to remember if he’s heard Taeyong call Johnny that before. “I know you were playing with him earlier.” His smile morphs into a dangerous pout and Lucas feels like he’s trapped somewhere way out of his depths. 

“I was helping him act,” Johnny says, petulant and stepping closer to where Lucas is trapped beneath Taeyong’s weight. Lucas can see him in the reflection of the mirror, coming to stand directly behind him. 

The air is charged with something. Lucas is not sure he is going to survive this. Not when Johnny brings his lips to the side of Lucas’s neck and presses a fleeting kiss there. 

“And I’m helping him clean up.” 

Lucas thinks he could definitely speak for himself in this moment, if only he could get his tongue to work. As it stands, the pair of them don’t seem to need his input. 

Johnny runs his hands down the front of Lucas’s chest. Taeyong tugs Lucas’s hair. He breaks between them. 

“So mean, babe.” Johnny says, in Lucas’s ear, mouth toying with the hoops Lucas had put in that day. “Lucas, don’t you think Yongie should give his boyfriend a kiss?” 

What Lucas thinks is that he should have nailed down their dynamic before getting more involved. And that his tongue is too heavy in his mouth to form words. So, he just nods, caught between the two of them and really unsure where this is going. 

Taeyong rolls his eyes and Lucas feels him lean over his shoulder to get to Johnny. Lucas watches them kiss in the reflection. It’s hot, the picture of them together and the way they alternate between paying him too much attention and acting like he doesn’t exist. He doesn’t understand what is going on, but he knows he doesn’t want it to stop. 

“Better?” Taeyong settles back in front of Lucas, looking for all the world like stopping to kiss his boyfriend was an inconvenience. 

“Better.” Johnny looks satisfied, winks at Lucas in the mirror when he catches him staring. 

“Great, then I’ll get back to what I was doing before I was so rudely interrupted.” 

Lucas really, really, has to be dreaming. Must have run into a wall on his scooter on the way home or come down with a serious illness. Because there is no way this is happening. 

This, being Taeyong capturing his lips again, then grinding in his lap languidly and passing a moan into his mouth. This, being Johnny at his neck, a tease of teeth and tongue and lips. This, being Lucas’s hands shaking but exploring the heated skin beneath Taeyong’s shirt, offering his neck to give Johnny better access. 

“Wanna suck you off, baby,” Taeyong mumbles against his lips, the kiss devolving to them just panting against each other. For a second, Lucas thinks Taeyong is talking to Johnny and all of this was some elaborate foreplay for the couple. But then Taeyong’s hot little hand moves from the back of Lucas’s head and down to palm him through his jeans. 

Lucas whines, head falling back and giving Johnny prime opportunity to nip at the juncture of his shoulder. “Fuck,” he manages to huff out, hands tightening on Taeyong’s waist. 

“Is that how you ask for things?” The taunt is colored with Taeyong’s usual flare, but it comes from Johnny’s mouth, punctuated by teeth tugging at Lucas’s earlobe. 

“No.. I.. Please,” Lucas manages to say, feeling something close to delirious going back and forth between them. Johnny makes a sound similar to what he does on set from time to time, prompting for more. Lucas wills his brain to connect to his mouth and makes words. Coherent words. “Please, Taeyong,” he tries again, “want you to suck my dick.” 

Lucas can’t tell if his cheeks are hot from arousal or the embarrassment of having said that out loud. It’s worth it when Taeyong flashes that cheshire grin and slips out of Lucas’s lap, onto his knees between Lucas’s legs. 

“That’s better, baby.” Johnny again, mouthing at the sweet spot just below Lucas’s ear that makes his brain go liquid. Lucas tries to lean his head back against Johnny, let his eyes close and ride this out when he feels Taeyong undoing his belt and his jeans. 

Johnny’s in his ear, though, and then a hand on his jaw, pulling his head forward. “You’re not getting out of this that easy. I want you to watch. Taeyong doesn’t do this for just anyone you know.” 

No, Lucas does not know. And he’s not sure he’s going to make it out of this alive to be able to tell anyone the tale. Not when he feels the heat of Taeyong’s mouth on him and looks down to catch those eyes staring heatedly up at him as he mouths at Lucas through his boxers. 

It’s a lot of sensory input at one time. Johnny’s mouth is hot too, along his jaw, hand still holding him unforgivingly. His eyes are dark too, when Lucas looks at him in the reflection. Then Taeyong is pulling down his jeans and boxers and making an appreciative noise when he has Lucas bare before him. 

“He’s bigger than you,” Taeyong says, licking his hand before curling it around Lucas’s shaft and stroking him.

Johnny huffs a mean laugh, tightens his hand on Lucas’s jaw, slips the other beneath his shirt and pinches his nipple. Lucas curses, arches into it, and tries not to cum right there. “Couldn’t fuck you like I do, though.” Johnny counters. 

Taeyong makes a noncommittal noise. Lucas doesn’t know where to look or what to lean into. His brain is firing all transmitters and then there is Taeyong’s tight, wet mouth sinking down and everything fizzles out. 

“It’s okay if you cum quick this time, baby. You must be so frustrated.” Johnny lets go of Lucas’s jaw, maybe realizing there is no bringing back Lucas from his daze. His hand goes to cover Lucas’s where it’s gripping hard at the arm of the chair. He slowly pries Lucas’s fingers off and moves them to the back of Taeyong’s head. “He likes it when you pull his hair.” He whispers encouragingly, using his fingers over Lucas’s to do just that. 

Lucas isn’t even on the planet anymore, not when Taeyong takes him to the base and then has the audacity to moan. Johnny is one well-placed hickey away from ending this all. Lucas just grips Taeyong’s hair and tries not to embarrass himself too much with the desperate sounds he’s making. 

“You wanna cum in his mouth?” Johnny asks, nails raking down his side. Lucas whines and nods, hips rocking into Taeyong’s heat of their own accord. For his part, Taeyong just makes an encouraging noise. “Then cum, baby. Show Taeyong how good he is.” 

Johnny’s mouth closes around Lucas’s sweet spot one last time and that’s the end for Lucas. He sees white, hips rocking again, the noise he makes echoing in the dressing room as he cums in Taeyong’s mouth. 

His chest is heaving when he comes back to earth. He peaks one eye open, sees Taeyong looking up at him from between his legs, the picture of debauchery with his lips red and swollen, hair a mess, eyeliner running. It’s no better looking at Johnny, who’s still got his hands down Lucas’s shirt, admiring the mess he’s made of Lucas’s neck. 

“Holy fuck,” Lucas pants, brain still trying to readhere itself. 

Johnny and Taeyong laugh in tandem, the latter helping Lucas’s clumsy hands get himself back into his jeans. Johnny resituates Lucas’s shirt and then the pair of them are kissing loudly over his shoulder again. 

“Holy fuck,” he repeats. 

“Hope you liked that, pretty, because we aren’t done with you.” 

\--

“You’re literally lying to me.” Hendery throws a pillow at Lucas from his side of the room. 

“How can I be lying? The proof is right here!” Lucas tugs his shirt down, showing the absolute mess that is his neck. Hendery stares, gawks, gets closer, then shoves Lucas away. 

“No fucking way did Johnny Suh and Taeyong Lee proposition you, Lucas. Stop trying to dress whatever random hookup that was up in pretty bows. I’m happy you got laid, man. You don’t need to lie about it.” 

As if on cue, his phone vibrates. It’s a text from Taeyong, apparently Johnny had snuck a photo earlier. Arousal pools in Lucas’s stomach and he debates the pros and cons of showing the text to Hendery. 

Pride wins. 

Hendery kicks him out of the room for the night with a shout of disgust. 

\--

Johnny gets an A on his project. 

Lucas gets two very cool, very disgusting, boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> written for #31resonance days 9/10/11 (misfit / black cat / senses) -- the black cat here is actually a reference to a Mayday Parade song and if you caught that before I said it then you are a certified cool kid in my eyes. 
> 
> this was my first nsfw so please be kind. it kind of came out of nowhere but once i thought about the johnyongcas dynamic i couldn't get it out of my head and also could not come up with alternative ideas for this prompt 
> 
> you can follow me on twt @/suhjpeg is you so desire. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
